


Something Old, Something New

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom and Shuu work on a promotional video together. The script is only vaguely followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still dying over Rom and Shuu's matching wedding cards. Naturally, I wrote a fic about them.

About a month ago, one of Midi City's largest tabloids had held a popularity poll for the most sort after male band member across the country. To almost nobodies surprise, Shuu won by a landslide. What everyone wasn’t expecting was for Rom to snag second spot. Shuu had spat out his morning coffee and almost fallen off his chair when he’d scrolled through his iphone the morning of the press release.  
  
The idol was used to seeing flowery bullshit surrounding his own name- the Galactic Prince capturing pure girl's hearts- Rom, on the other hand, was now equipped with his own equally embarrassing catch phrase. Something neither of them had ever thought possible, given his hidden status in a low end band.  
  
“You make my heart burn with passion, for real.”  
  
“Shuu I swear to God you can go sleep on the couch tonight if you don’t shut up.”  
  
“At least I’ll be kept warm with the thought of your fiery muscles.”  
  
It wasn’t often Shuu hammed up his Shuuzo persona in private, especially in front of Rom, but he really couldn’t help his over the top sparkling and grinning. With a sour expression, Rom had then reached across the kitchen table to ruffle up and destroy Shuu’s perfectly hair sprayed hair, much to his displeasure.  
  
Rom had been extremely grouchy and not at all impressed with Shuu’s maiden swooning at any given chance around the house, breathing a sigh of relief once he’d escaped to the BRR studio- only to remember his band mates were as equally as ridiculous- if not more so- than his boyfriend.  
  
At least he could take Crow even less seriously with a rose in his mouth, and trying to confess his undying love and devotion- Yaiba joining in however, was slightly disturbing. He liked the fox better when he was silent and busy trying to full combo with his 2D wives in the cafe corner.  
  
“You know, I was expecting you to throw a tantrum about not even reaching the top ten,” Rom growls at Crow, who’s finally finished the fifth verse of his ad-libbed love song dedicated to him. He gets off his knees, somehow managing to add in a slide halfway through the chorus line and not even breaking a sweat in doing so.  
  
“I don’t need numbers to tell me what I already know.”  
  
“What, that you’re unappealing?” Yaiba’s laugh gets cut off when Crow jabs him angrily in the ribcage.  
  
“ _No_. My cattle are so devoted to me, that it would have been unfair if they’d all voted at once for me. The world isn’t ready for my beautiful crimson soul.”  
  
“It must be nice to be so delusional,” a dark little mutter comes from the bar, where Aion is half sprawled across the table top, face resting on his folded arms and looking like he’d rather be curled up in bed than dealing with the outside world.  
  
“Oi, what was that?”  
  
As Crow stalks over to pick his next fight, there’s a loud clatter from the far end of the cafe, and the old elevator doors open to reveal the bright faces of Plasmagica. Chuchu spots Rom at once, ears pricking up as she raises a hand in greeting.  
  
“Congratulations Rom.”  
  
“Please don’t start.”    
  
“Well! I was just trying to be nice,” she sniffs, pausing halfway across the room at the loud crash of Crow and Aion falling to the ground- Aion mostly trying to get away as Crow makes an attempt to yank parts of his hair out. The rest of the girls nervously skitter around the sides of them, trying to get to the bar and order a late lunch and not end up in the middle of the fight. Chuchu however, makes her way over to Rom. “You really must be gloomy if you’re not even stopping those two.”  
  
“I was placing my bets on Aion landing a punch on my behalf- Crow’s been annoying me all afternoon and deserves it.”  
  
No one else really pays much attention to Aions cries of- _release me at once, you filthy rodent_ \- to Crow working up a mouthful of spit and threatening to drop it. Aion nearly passes out in horror at the thought of how many germs are about to hit his poor face.  
  
“It’s nice to see you holding back,” she places a gentle hand on his curled up fist. Its no big secret that all of Rom’s hot air has been blown out of his sails once he’d started dating Shuu again. Most of his anger issues had come from never really getting over their break up in the first place. So although his tail tip might twitch, and fists subconsciously curl, he never has enough steam to really follow through with a hit anymore. “Anyway, I thought you would be glad to work with Shuu after that press release.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“. . . Rom you did- You did read the contract Maple made you sign before he put you into that competition, didn’t you?”  
  
“. . . what contract?”  
  
Chuchu sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying not to think that badly of their scatter brained producer. The only reason she had even known about the disclaimer was from seeing it sitting on his desk and being nosey. Apparently it had not moved from said desk and into the clients hands.  
  
“Here I am!” with a loud slam that makes everyones tails stand on end, Maple boots his office door open, one hand smoothing his tie down into place. “Rom you’re here, _excellent_ , just the leopard I was looking for!” in three long strides he’s by Rom’s side, grabbing both his hands and beaming down at him through his bushy mustache. One could almost see the sound dollar signs flipping up within his irises. “Are you ready to make us a lot of money?”  
  
“Why does it sound like you’re about to pimp me out?” Rom wearily leans back in his chair, but every move back makes Maple lean down that much closer.  
  
“Judas just rang me with the details concerning your promotional video with Shuuzo. Ahh, I knew putting you in the running for the popularity polls would be a good idea. Shinganz still isn’t very popular, but the internet always talks about you and I’m going to make _so_ much money off of this, being paired with Judas is the be-”  
  
“Wait wait, hold on a minute. _What_ video? Since when was I working with Shuu? Can you bloody slow down and explain what the hell is going on?”  
  
Maple draws a slight blank. “Did I not tell you?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Oh. Well. Congratulations, you’re getting married this weekend!”  
  
“What?!”  


* * *

  
Shuu tries to hide how excited he is, but can’t seem to keep control over his tail long enough until it starts wagging once more. This has caused minor issues with his make up artist and hair stylist all morning, fluffy limb continuing to hit knees and make up trollies, but he manages to charm his way out of upsetting anyone. Thankfully, Shuu can always talk his way out of a paper bag at the worst of times.  
  
It feels like a silly reason to tell them he’s looking forward to working with a new band for once, when he’s collaborated with multiple bands for years and never had tail problems before now. All he really wants to do is brag to anyone who will listen about his boyfriend and how working with him again reminds him of his Ambivalence days. But of course he can’t. The last thing he needs is for his pure idol image to get ruined. Judas is already antsy enough about the whole arrangement- though when hadn’t they been antsy towards his relationship in the first place. It's like having a second, over bearing mother, although it happens to be a mother that holds all of his money and reputation on a stick before him. The only reason they allow him to continue dating Rom so far is how much money Shuu is now making them- a genuinely happy idol now turned cash cow.  
  
As the last adjustments to his wardrobe are made, Shuu manages to catch a glimpse of himself in one of the full length mirrors on the back wall. The last time he’d worn this three piece suit was for a white day promotion. He’s somewhat glad they didn’t go with anything new, in particular, more outlandish. The last thing he needs is for Rom to have more teasing ammo over his stupid stage costumes. Although Shuu can’t help but agree with him, especially ones that involve heavy butterfly wings, but the teasing is always a blow to his immaculate pride. The latest offender being a tacky blue jumpsuit he’d worn for a speedway promotion  - at least the pink highlight boots had been cute, in his humble opinion.  
  
With one final powder puff to his nose, Shuu is ushered out of the changing rooms and down the studio hallway, turning at the third door to the recording studio. The set up is quite plain, with large boxlights set up around the backdrop to give more natural light as well as a few camera crew with reflectors in hand. Backdrop itself is a well made, but very fake, white church chapel surrounded by equally as fake rose bushes.  
  
The promo script wasn’t hard to memorize in a few nights, even more so when the pair lived together and could easily bounce feedback off one another- after getting over their hysterical laughter the first few run throughs. Something about watching Rom trying to seriously seduce an invisible audience was the funniest thing to poor Shuu. He knew him far too well in bed, and that any attempt Rom did at deliberate flirting there always ended in miserable failure. But a blushing and awkward Rom was Shuu’s favourite side to him.  
  
Most of their scenes aren’t shot together, and the majority of the script written out like those otome CDs Shuu is vaguely aware exist. He supposes there’s some appeal in listening to someone confess to you, even if it is prerecorded. Asides from all that, the pair are essentially promoting a famous wedding service in Midi City, the branding for it slapped on the side of the chapel, and no doubt will be digitally put everywhere in post production.     
  
Walking over to greet the crew, Shuu recognises the director from other short videos he worked on over the years. A short bob cat myumon, sunglasses firmly on his nose, and black tshirt stretching across a growing beer belly. “It’s nice to work with you again- Fredrick, wasn’t it?” Shuu turns up his thousand watt smile, warmly reaching out to shake his hand.  
  
“That’s the one. And yup, we should be able to bash this out in a few hours judging by how on the ball you are from our previous work- not sure about your friend though. This is his first time recording, yeah?”  
  
“He should be fine,” Shuu reassure him. Although now he’s said it, he starts to second guess himself. He knows how dedicated the leopard is to his office job, but that was paper work; this is show buisness. On stage he’s always at the back, out of the spotlight, and aside from a few interviews here and there, Shuu isn’t quite sure how awkward he’ll be once on camera.  
  
He doesn’t get much more time to ponder over it, because finally the myumon in question makes his appearance. Shuu has been expecting him to be put into a matching suit, either a black or blue one, since those are the colours that suit him best. Instead, the wardrobe department has gone for a very different approach, dressing Rom in something very traditional, complete with black hakama and geta. There is something very different about seeing him fully covered up as opposed to his very free wardrobe of open chest vests and cut off sleeves. Rom always goes on and on about being a real man, and Shuu can’t resist rolling his eyes because tight leather and furry vests just scream _old_ man, even if his chest and arms are very nice to look at. With only his face and hands visible, he looks so much more grown up, like he really is about to get married.  
  
All at once, Shuu can feel his heart rate speed up, face flushing when he realises his heart hasn’t skipped a beat like this in almost ten years, way back from when he’d first laid eyes on Rom in high school and fell hopelessly in love with him on the spot. _Did I just fall in love again?_   Shuu thinks in utter bewilderment, if possible, going even redder.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Shuu flinches, so lost in his own thoughts he almost leaps away when Rom comes up beside him, and- oh god. It really is like he’s sixteen all over again and can’t even look him in the face for fear of acting on impulse. “Perfectly fine,” he manages to squeak, relaxing a little when Rom brushes his shoulder against his in a comforting gesture.  
  
“You look good in that suit,” which is honest to god, the first compliment he’s ever shot his way over a Judas outfit before. Shuu can feel himself grinning stupidly.  
  
“Well well well, look at you being all smooth. I didn’t think you had it in you.”  
  
“I can be smooth when I want to be,” Rom huffs, before clearing his throat and realising anymore public flirting will start earning them some odd looks from the camera crew. Getting over his shyness, Shuu peers up and can’t help but giggle when he sees Rom’s face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I just realised this is the first time you’ve worn makeup since Ambivalence- they even gave you eyeliner.”  
  
Snorting, Rom pulls a face. Its not like he even needs makeup, unlike Shuu with years of using it and having destroy what perfect complexion he once had as a kid. “It itches like crazy. I don’t know how you can stand have spiders glued to your eyelashes, let alone a bit of foundation and eyeliner.”  
  
“They’re very pretty spiders, thank you,” Shuu flutters his falsies, earning him a gentle shove in return.  
  
“Would you two stop messing about and get over here already!” Fredrick yells from his spot in the directors seat.  
  
It becomes apparent very quickly, that Rom has been hiding his talent for all these years. Maybe years of giving stupid public speeches to his bandmates is finally paying off. Although his movements are still quite awkward before a camera, and each time it looks like he wants to end up posing with a raised fist, a lot of coaching manages to get him through his solo takes with little hiccups.  
  
As Rom goes through his lines, what Shuu had been giggling over for a week now have him turning pensive.  
  
He’s never really considered marriage before.  
  
And suddenly seeing Rom behind a background of stupid flowers and churches, brings a subject he’s never really thought about into very real focus. Even as a teenager and dating Rom back then, it wasn’t something he’d ever thought about. It seems a bit silly really, and honestly, Shuu has always been happy enough just being together with the leopard, not needing extra bells and whistles to go along with it. Which is slightly ironic, considering how Shuu makes his living these days. He’s never been particularly jealous of the girls at school, or even some of his female stylists, who talk about one day getting married, or talk about their latest partners. Maybe, if he’s really honest with himself, he does end up feeling wistful he can’t show off his own boyfriend in the same way they can. Or flash a ring in their faces to prove how much he adores him.  
  
Rom has never talked about it either, and it makes him wonder if he’s ever thought about in the last few years.  
  
He’s shaken out of his thoughts when he gets told he needs to do his joint scene with Rom, and its extremely hard to shift his focus back to work mode. He glances up at him while Rom delivers his lines without hesitation, and Shuu can feel a bubbling fondness welling up inside his chest. He doesn’t want to ever be apart from him.  
  
Rom grips his upper arm in warning, and Shuu’s dimly aware he’s being told he’s about five seconds late on his line. He fully intends to finish the scene, but his stupid mouth has other ideas.  
  
“I really want to kiss you.”  
  
“What- not right now you idiot. Uh wait I mean-!”  
  
Both of Rom’s hands pushing him back shake Shuu out of his love struck daze, and he realises for one horrified second he’d still been stubbornly leaning up to do what he’d demanded a moment ago.  
  
“That wasn’t in the script was it? Hm. I like the improv either way,” Fredrick flips over a few pages, apparent not thinking too hard over what he’d almost witnessed, both men going beet red either way. “Lets take a ten minute break anyway, my back’s starting to cramp up.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Shuu,” Rom hisses, as they both leave the studio to briefly escape to the mezzanine floor. The room is blissfully empty, which is no surprise as very few companies use the building during weekends. “What happened to being careful in public? Let alone being discrete in front of very important industry people who now have filmed evidence of you being extremely gay.”  
  
When Shuu doesn’t take the bait, Rom glances worriedly at him from out of the corner of his eye, immediately becoming concerned when he sees the uncharacteristically pensive expression on his face.  
  
“I just,” Shuu plays with the cuff of his sleeve before finally looking up at him. “I just kind of realised I really love you.”  
  
A moment of shock passes across Rom’s face, before a steady flush rises in his cheeks. Its not like Shuu hasn’t said I love you before. Rom can do the dishes, or pass the salt because Shuu is feeling too lazy to do so himself and Shuu will always simper that he loves him. Its a little bit rarer for him to be so serious about it. Shuu quickly grabs Rom’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I mean I always have. Obviously. You already know that right? But seeing you today, this sounds so silly honestly, but it just made me think I couldn’t stand to be apart from you. And maybe one day we could do this for real.”  
  
“You want to get married?” having found his voice again, Shuu swears there’s a moment his heart stops working when he hears that, tail frantically wagging behind him is answer enough. He beams up at Rom, not a glittery fake smile that his fans always see, but a genuine one. “I didn’t think it was something you’d be interested in. I’ve thought about it from time to time, but nothing too serious. I’m just happy with what we have. But if its something that would make _you_ happy, I don’t mind getting serious about it,” the rest of his sentence gets lost in a whoosh of air as Shuu practically flings his arms around Rom’s neck, weight of his tail and momentum almost making Rom loose his footing on the carpet.  
  
“I’d really like that. Maybe not now, maybe in a few years time, or at least when I’ve retired.”  
  
“I swear one day you’re going to kill me Shuu,” Rom lets out a shaky breath, leaning down to nuzzle between Shuu’s ears. Shuu buries his face happily into Rom’s chest, finding it odd to feel fabric instead of usual bare skin. Its a nice kind of odd.  
  
“Hey, how do you think I felt when you walked in looking like that? You’re not allowed to look that handsome. I felt like I was acting like a school girl with a dumb crush.”  
  
“You’re making this hard.”  
  
Shuu smiles, always knowing exactly how to wind him up.  
  
“Did you mean _you're_ hard?”  
  
“Hey, stop that,” he gets a good natured jab in the side, before strong arms wrap around his middle, lips planting a quick kiss to Shuu’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t I even get a proper kiss?” he whines, trying to angle himself better to look up at him. He feels Rom laughing.  
  
“Yeah but knowing you, you’ll end up making us late for the rest of the recording.”  
  
Trying to persuade Rom he promises to be good only earns him more kisses all over his face, deliberately avoiding his lips. “Stop being cute. You can get one after if you promise to actually concentrate and be your usual campy self in front of the camera.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Shuu huffs good naturedly, finally pulling away to go back to the studio. But a hand grabbing his own stops him.  
  
“One last thing. If we do decide to do this, I’d really like it if you wore something more like. . . this. I don’t get to see you in traditional wear very often, and I think you’d look really good,” the more he rambles, and quieter and more red Rom gets and the sparklier Shuu’s eyes become.  
  
“You’re being really adorable-”  
  
“Okay, time to go back!”  
  
“Romm _mmm_ , that’s unfair,” Shuu whines loudly, butting his head against Rom’s shoulder, then grinning as Rom’s finds his hand once more and hides holding it within the layers of his long sleeves.


End file.
